Angel Food Cake
by a-violet-by-a-mossy-stone
Summary: Castiel tries the heavenly dessert and Dean can't help but enjoy the show.


"Best cheeseburger in three counties my ass." Dean mumbled through the last bite of the thing. He would have insisted they left if he hadn't been starving. They had just finished tracking a shifter through the better part of California, and it been almost a week since they had eaten more than convenience store sandwiches and candy bars. The other reason they were still there is that this place had apple pie that tasted just like the one his mother used to make for him, but Dean would never admit that to Sam.

"They make a mean salad though." Sam crunched happily through the huge bowl, and Dean wondered yet again how a moose like Sam could survive on rabbit food.

Dean heard the familiar fluttering noise on his right, and felt the warmth of a body in the booth next to him. He tensed slightly, inhaling the heavy earthy scent that was pure Cas- rain, grass, the crisp air of an autumn afternoon.

"Hey Cas," Sam said, the words somewhat muffled by lettuce.

"Hello Sam, Dean" Castiel said in his usual gruff tone.

Dean grunted in response, attempting to slow his now racing pulse. It was so much harder to control himself when Cas popped up so close to him. The guy just had no regard for personal space. Not that Dean really minded.

Their waitress, a motherly looking older woman, chose that moment to bring over three dessert menus and refill Sam's coffee. "Can I get you boys something sweet?" she asked.

"I'll take a whole apple pie to go, and a slice a la mode," Dean said quickly, not even sparing the menu a glance.

Sam rolled his eyes and shifted his attention to the list of desserts. "I'll have a slice of carrot cake, please."

Dean scoffed. The kid even wanted vegetables in his dessert.

"Anything for you, sugar?" the waitress looked at Castiel,

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean. "What is this Angel Food Cake? Are humans not allowed to consume this? Does it hold some special power?"

The waitress looked at him strangely and Dean chuckled. "He'll have a slice of the angel food cake."

"With strawberries or-"she began, but Sam cut her off. "Strawberries are just fine. Could you do extra whipped cream?" He flashed her his signature dimpled smile, and she nodded and took the empty plates back to the kitchen looking slightly confused. Dean glared at Sam.

"Dean, I do not require sustenance, you know that." Castiel stated. There was a slight edge to his voice, and he looked vaguely nervous.

Dean smiled. "Come on man, live a little. It's not gonna bite. You'll love it." There was something so endearing about the angel. He could be so innocent, but was always a perfect soldier when the time came.

The waitress returned balancing three plates and a box on a tray. She slid the plates down in front of their respective owners. The warm smell of cinnamon wafted over the table. Sam's carrot cake was moist and dense with a thick layer of cream cheese frosting and the ice cream was just starting to melt over Dean's pie, but Castiel's was by far the most visually appealing of the three. Strawberries were heaped onto the cake, a mountain of whipped cream rested on top, and somehow it didn't tip over when she set it down. She handed Dean the pie box and the check, but his eyes were glued to Cas, who had picked up his spoon and swiped some whipped cream off the top. Dean made to hand her Reginald Chesterton's credit card and promptly dropped it when Cas licked the spoon, the corners of his mouth turning up slowly, his eyes sliding closed.

"Uhm, sorry" Dean stammered, lunging to pick it up and handing it to her. His eyes were wide; a blush crept up his cheeks. She smiled knowingly, and Sam snorted. The waitress left and Dean returned his attention to Cas, who hadn't noticed a thing.

The whipped cream was half gone, and a speck rested on Cas's lip. Dean wanted to lick that speck, wanted to slide his tongue past those soft-looking lips and taste him, surely it would be so much sweeter on the angel's tongue…Dean gave his head a tiny shake, as though he could shake his thoughts loose and send them flying from his brain.

"I like this. It's…sweet." Castiel said slowly, weighing the word.

"The white stuff is whipped cream. Try the cake with a strawberry." Sam said, smirking evilly at Dean. He was beyond tired of watching Dean try to fight the way he obviously felt about Cas, and if this helped him do something about it Sam would take the inevitable bitching that would follow without complaint.

Castiel looked at Dean who nodded his encouragement, afraid to open his mouth for the first time in his life.

Cas slid the spoon into the cake, cutting off the thick corner and sliding it through the whipped cream, sticking strawberry slices to it. He closed his eyes and took a bite of the whole mess, letting out a soft moan of appreciation.

Dean was dying. He had to be, with the way his heart pounded in his chest. It was much too warm in the diner, crowded in the seat next to Cas, thighs pressing together. It was like a fire, no matter how much he wanted to get away, he remained there staring with his mouth slightly open, cheeks pink and eyes bright. He was going to kill Sam.

Castiel swallowed the bite and said "So this is what humans think angels eat?"

"No!" Dean blurted. His blush deepened, and he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "People just…describe it as heavenly. Because it tastes so good. Understand?" Dean's voice was quiet, lacking its usual sarcastic edge.

Castiel nodded seriously. "Are you ill, Dean? You're very warm, like you are afflicted by a fever." Castiel placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, intending to heal him, but felt no sickness in his friend's body.

Instead, Castiel saw Dean's immediate thoughts, which just happened to be how badly Dean wanted to lunge across the table and lick the whipped cream off Castiel's lips, and then… other parts of his anatomy. Understanding flared in those oceanic eyes, and before Dean could stop himself he leaned in and claimed Castiel's lips in a fiery kiss. For just a second, Castiel sat frozen, unsure of what to do. Dean wound his hand around the angel's neck and twisted his fingers gently in Cas's hair, drawing out a tiny shy moan. Then the angel was kissing him back, all soft lips and hot tongue and Dean knew he was dying, this couldn't be real, couldn't be happening to him. Castiel laced his fingers with Dean's free hand and just as Dean started nibbling his lip, they vanished with a _whoosh_ of wings.

The waitress had just started toward the table, Dean's stolen credit card in hand when Dean jumped Cas, and before she got halfway there they were just _gone_.

Sam grinned and left a twenty on the table- their poor waitress deserved a good tip after all this.


End file.
